Naruto dan 4 Jiwa Lain
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Naruto hanya seorang korban dari segala hal buruk di sekitarnya. Saat dia tergempur hancur oleh perdaya. Dia memiliki sekedip-kedip keyakinan dan keberanian yang akan menjadi kobaran api yang memancarkan sinar suatu saat.


**NARUTO DAN 4 JIWA LAIN**

**.**

**Adik Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karya: Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**

**.**

**Disadur dari kehidupan nyata seorang remaja islam yang pernah merasakan kehancuran. **

**.**

بسم الله الر حمن الرحيم

**.**

∅†

**.**

Kujawab namanya adalah Edogawa Naruto. Masalah yang ada pada diri Naruto telah membusuk sejak usianya 7 tahun. Dulu, dia adalah seorang bocah polos yang ingin perhatian lebih dari Ibunya. Namun ia merasa diperlakukan berat sebelah sejak putra ketiga Ibunya—perempuan—lahir kedunia. Ya, itulah yang diinginkan Ibunya. Seorang anak perempuan, bukan laki-laki.

Naruto lahir sebagai seorang bocah yang memiliki karakter ceroboh, memiliki 'sisi lain' di dalam dirinya, ragu-ragu, suka membaca, memiliki bakat menggambar, dan dari semua hal yang disukainya adalah dia suka menulis. Dia sangat suka menulis. Dia telah tertarik dengan pena dan kertas saat dia masih bayi. Dia suka dengan kedua benda itu hingga remaja ini—tidur pun ia akan memeluk sebuah buku di atas dadanya. Dan sebuah pena di masing-masing genggaman tangannya. Ya.. dia adalah seorang bocah yang terlahir dengan bakat menulis tinggi dengan imajinasi luas yang tidak bisa orang lain tebak. Dia istimewa karena memiliki 'sisi lain' yang ada dirinya. 'Sisi lain' itu sering mengajaknya bicara ketika ia sendirian. Awalnya, Naruto mengacuhkannya karena ia tak tahu jika 'sisi lain' itu adalah 'sesuatu' yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya selama ini. Ya.. ketika ia kecil, ia masih bisa mengacuhkannya karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih bisa terhindar dari 'sesuatu' itu—jika Naruto memiliki hal-hal indah yang bisa mengisi kehidupannya. Tapi ternyata, hal itu tidak ia dapatkan.

Usia 7 tahun awal ia menjalani kelamnya sebuah kehidupan. Naruto sudah letih dengan perilaku Ibunya yang berat sebelah. Ia mengubrak-abrik isi lemari ketika Ayah dan Ibunya pergi ke luar kota demi balas dendam kepada Ibunya—walau sebenarnya ia bukan seorang anak pendendam. Ia hanya cemburu melihat adik terakhirnya memiliki perlakuan istimewa dari Ibunya. Ia merasa walaupun adik terakhirnya itu –yah bungsu. Tapi ia merasa itu semua tetap tidak adil. Ia mengingat di usia sekian ia hanya diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi ketika adiknya berusia tepat –sekian- seperti dirinya dulu—adiknya dapat perilaku lebih.

Lalu tanpa sengaja, Naruto menemukan sebuah surat usang dari tumpukan surat-surat usang Ayah dan Ibunya dulu. Naruto membacanya—surat usang itulah yang menunjukkan Naruto bukan anak kandung sang Ibu yang selama ini dicintai dan merawatnya.

Mental Naruto hancur dalam sekejab menjadi serpihan kaca. Ia keluar dan menjadi pemarah, pemurung, pendengki, bermuka dua, dan mulai memiliki jiwa arogan dan penyendiri karena ia tidak ingin orang lain menganggapnya remeh lagi meskipun ia tidak memiliki kasih sayang yang cukup selama ini. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani. Tidak.

Pada usia 7 tahun itulah, Naruto frustasi untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mulai mencuri uang orang-orang disekitarnya untuk ia belikan barang apapun yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Ia main dengan sembarang teman yang bisa mengatasi kesepian hatinya—tanpa ia tahu ia salah besar ketika melakukan itu.

Suatu hari, seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua usia darinya satu tahun. Dekat dengannya sejak ia frustasi. Mengajaknya bermain ke rumah saat orang tuanya sendiri bekerja di luar rumah. Saat itulah pertama kali Naruto mengenal dunia mansturbasi dari temannya. Dia merasakan adiksi dari kegiatan pelepasan emosi dengan hasrat itu. Selama ia frustasi—ia melakukan mansturbasi demi melepaskan hasratnya yang terkubur mengerak di dalam jiwa. Lalu saat jiwanya mulai menggelap karena emosi kelam—'sisi lain' dari dalam dirinya mengajak ke suatu tempat. Dan Naruto terperdaya.

Pulang dari tempat 'itu', Naruto mendapatkan 6 jiwa lain merasuki tubuhnya dan enggan keluar dari sana. Ke 6-nya bersemayam dalam satu tubuh Naruto dan mulai mengusiknya ketika usianya beranjak dewasa. Umur 10 tahun, jiwa dengki Naruto terbakar. Di umur 11 tahun, jiwa acuh Naruto terpupuk, di usia 12, jiwa dendam Naruto membusuk. Di usia 13—Naruto menghianati kepercayaan yang dianutnya. Dia menjadi Atheis dan tidak percaya adanya Tuhan diam-diam tanpa diketahui orang tuanya. Dia sudah terlampau benci Tuhan yang –ia tuduh- memberikan kehidupan tak adil bagi dirinya. Dan ia mengingkarinya.

Tahukah kau? Naruto merasa ke 6 jiwa dalam tubuhnya bergolak setiap saat sejak saat itu. Dan saat Naruto terombang-ambing, Naruto kembali pada kepercayaan terdahulunya. Agama religius bawaan Nabi Muhammad yang ia percaya. Lalu 2 jiwa di dalam tubuhnya menghilang sejak saat itu. Tapi kau tahu? 4 jiwa yang lain tidak.

Kuterangkan padamu. Diantara ke 4 jiwa itu, mereka adalah rival abadi. Yang pertama dari mereka seorang jiwa kaum Sufi. Yang selalu bershalawat nabi setiap waktu. Yang kedua dari mereka suka mencaci kelemahan orang dan mengatakan 'Aku telah murtad dan Tuhanku bukan Allah tapi Isa Al-Masih, agamaku bukan agama Muhammad tapi agama Kristen'. Yang ketiga dari mereka suka menasihati yang kedua saat yang kedua mencaci Tuhan umat Islam dan Nabi-Nya. Lalu diam. Yang keempat dari mereka adalah yang terburuk—yang ke-4 itu adalah penyembah Fir'aun di masa lalu. Dia memiliki hati sombong yang luar biasa. Suka mengacaukan pikiran Naruto dengan berteriak 'TUHANKU BUKAN TUHAN ORANG ISLAM! AKU HANYA MENYEMBAH FIR'AUN, KEPARAT! BRENGSEK! BANGSAT KAU-' dan semua orang yang Naruto lihat ia caci sepuasnya.

Naruto yang terombang-ambing dengan ke-4 Jiwa yang tak mau diam di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto yang frustasi dan memiliki pikiran berat di kepala, Naruto yang selalu berteriak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bak mandi jika ia sudah terlalu terganggu dengan omongan-omongan ke-4 jiwa di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto yang suka berteriak dengan bantal yang menyumbat mulutnya kala ia sudah tersiksa dengan ucapan-ucapan mereka yang membuat keyakinannya goyang. Naruto yang kini bingung, dia itu Umat Islam, Umat Atheis, Umat Nasrani, atau Umat penyembah Fir'aun. Naruto terombang-ambing dengan bisikan-bisikan di dalam kepalanya. Naruto yang mulai putus asa dengan kepercayaan hidupnya sendiri..

Sebelum itu, TIDAK! Naruto itu asli anak kandung Ibunya! Surat usang yang dulu Naruto temukan—itu hanya surat untuk mengakali perpecahan hubungan orang tua Naruto karena gadis yang menyukai Ayah Naruto terbakar cemburu—begitu Ibu Naruto menyangkal. Ibu Naruto bersaksi Naruto anak kandungnya di suatu waktu—dan Naruto setengah mempercayainya setengah tidak. Sampai saat ini fakta ini belum jelas adanya.

Tapi jika Naruto memang anak kandung Ibu dan Ayah Naruto. Secara jelas diketahui, Naruto adalah keturunan lurus ke-7 dari Waliyullah yang dikatakan 'emas'. Seorang pejalan ruhani pernah mengatakan 'Naruto memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menjadi Wali, siapa yang mengerti dia menjadi Wali selanjutnya? Garis keturunannya begitu bagus. Lurus tanpa ada yang bengkok dari kerabat manapun. Terhubung langsung dengan kakeknya yang merupakan seorang Wali.'—katanya.

Naruto pernah bilang, dia memiliki perasaan yang begitu kuat—meskipun ia menyadari ia telah memiliki tabungan dosa yang tak terkira—yakni ia selalu bisa merasakan 'hal-hal halus' di sekitarnya. Ia menyadari, sejak ia kerasukan ke-6 jiwa itu. Ia tidak pernah berjalan sendirian di tempat manapun. Ia menyadari saat 2 jiwa di dalam tubuhnya pergi. Dan ia juga menyadari saat 4 jiwa yang lain masih tinggal. Dia mengaku padaku dia merasakan ada yang selalu mengikutinya ketika ia berjalan sendirian di tengah malam.

Kadang mereka menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang halus, Naruto tahu. Terkadang Naruto juga merasakan beberapa dari mereka senang memeluknya ketika ia tidur. Bebapa dari mereka suka memperhatikannya dari belakang saat ia tengah duduk di suatu tempat. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang suka menindihnya ketika ia terbaring. Suka membonceng boncengan sepedanya ketika ia pulang dari suatu tempat.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang suka merangkul lehernya—Naruto merasakan semua hal itu—bahkan ia juga merasakan saat ia baru mengatupkan mata ketika ia tidur—berbondong-bondong mahluq halus seperti mereka memutari ranjang tidurnya. Memperhatikannya selama ia tidur. Sepertinya mereka sangat tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Naruto—Naruto menyadarinya akan tetapi ia tetap mengacuhkannya.

Selama Naruto frustasi merasakan semua mahluq itu di sekitarnya, juga merasakan 4 bisikan berbeda topik berbicara sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terenggut. Bahkan hati, jiwa, pikiran, seolah bukan miliknya lagi. Walaupun Naruto merasakan semuanya hampir terebut oleh mahluq-mahluq itu. Ia rasa ada satu hal yang membuat mereka semua tidak bisa menguasai diri Naruto sepenuhnya. Satu hal. Keyakinan Naruto.

Ya.. selama ini Naruto terombang-ambing dengan 4 keyakinan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi dari ketika ia lahir—meski Naruto mengakui ia pernah Atheis, pernah Kristen, pernah menyembah Fir'aun. Tapi ia yakin dirinya memiliki jiwa Islam yang murnis telah tertanam di dalam dirinya entah sejak kapan. Naruto mengakui agama-agama yang pernah dianutnya itu—tapi Naruto juga memberinya tambahan. Ia mengikuti agama-agama itu hanya karena ia terjerumus dengan bisikan-bisikan di kepalanya. Ia tetap yakin, dirinya adalah Umat Islam murni dalam lindungan Allah. Karena itulah, semua mahluq itu tidak pernah benar-benar bisa merebutnya selama ini. Karena selemah apapun—ada api keyakinan di dalam diri Naruto. Masih berkedip-kedip meski hampir redup karena ditiup banyak hal.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa.. Naruto selalu merasa Allah tetap menyayanginya selama ini. Meski ia telah melakukan banyak dosa besar selama ia terombang-ambing. Naruto merasa Allah tidak pernah benar-benar marah dengannya karena semua hal yang ia lakukan—karena Allah tahu satu hal istimewa dari dalam diri Naruto. Naruto memiliki semangat kuat untuk mempertahankan keyakinannya di agama Islam dan mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan bodoh itu di dalam telinganya. Naruto tetap bersujud padanya meski ada yang mengatakan 'Murtad' dari dalam tubuhnya. Tetap menangis ketika nuraninya merasakan sastra tinggi Al-Qur'an berputar di dalam rongga mulut, hati, jiwa pikiran, jantung, ginjal dan setiap sel-sel tubuhnya. Tetap tertohok dan menjerit ketika telinganya mendengar kebenaran dari sebuah kitab. Dan Naruto paham satu hal, hal ini Naruto pahami sejak dia selalu mengurungkan rencana bunuh dirinya.

Haha.. ya, Naruto pernah berencana terjun dari lantai dua suatu gedung. Naruto pernah ingin menmotong nadinya dengan cutter. Naruto pernah ingin menusukkan batang tebu keras kedalam perutnya. Naruto pernah ingin menusukkan gunting ke pertengahan perutnya. Naruto pernah ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam bak mandi—tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat Naruto mengerti kenapa ia selalu urung bunuh diri. Si jiwa Sufi dan Si jiwa yang suka mengingatkan itu seolah-olah sengaja 'disarangkan' Allah di dalam tubuhnya agar tetap menjaga keyakinannya dan selalu bangkit tiap kali putus asa. Agar ia tetap yakin Allah menunggu taubatnya—sampai ia memiliki sebuah keberanian untuk meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang pernah 'dicaci Jiwa Nasrani dan Jiwa penyembah Fir'aun'-nya.

Naruto merasa.. Si Jiwa Sufi dan Si Jiwa suka mengingatkan itulah 2 buah tentara yang senantiasa menyertainnya agar tetap menjejakkan api kebenaran agam Islam di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua Jiwa itulah yang sengaja dititipkan oleh Allah di belakang tubuhnya. Untuk menjadi pendukungnya dalam mengusir kedua 'Jiwa setan' itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tetap bertahan menguatkannya untuk tetap sholat meski Naruto mengalami penyakit yang sering menghalanginya untuk melakukan ibadah –Katup air saripati-nya pecah dan itu membuatnya harus mandi besar setiap kali akan sholat. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli.. ia yakin selam matahari belum terbit dari barat dan tenggelam di timur. Selama matahari dan bulan belum bersujud bersama kepada Allah dalam satu waktu, selama hari akhir dunia dan hari akhir hidupnya belumlah muncul diantara waktu-waktu ini.. Allah masih memberi kesempatan untuk kembali?

Begitu keyakinan Naruto berkobar.

Dan hal yang Naruto pahami itu adalah—sebenarnya jiwa Naruto bersih. Hanya ke 2 jiwa bodoh yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya itulah yang merusuh dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya jiwa Naruto istimewa—hanya saja keraguannya saat kedua jiwa bodoh itu memburamkannya saat Naruto mulai frustasi.

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan selama ini. Dan idul fitri tahun tahun ini ia akan mengukur keberaniannya untuk meminta maaf kepada seluruh guru, teman, sanak, dan tetangga yang pernah dicaci 'kedua jiwa setan' di dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin mengalahkan jiwa-jiwa setan itu dan mengusir keduanya dari dalam tubuhnya. Lalu Naruto akan mulai merancang kehidupan barunya di usia 15 tahun mulai tahun depan. Ia akan mulai mengurus cita-cita tingginya untuk menjadi seorang remaja berhati bersih yang hafal Al-Qur'an, menguasai 4 bahasa dunia dan 1 bahasa daerah favoritenya, ia ingin membaca banyak buku dan terus membaca, ia ingin berpetualang ke seluruh dunia melalui wawasan, ia ingin mengambil perhiasana dunia sebanyak mungkin, menyimpannya di dalam jiwanya lalu dia akan menuliskan pengalamannya di atas kertas untuk ia bagi kepada semua orang yang membaca karya tulisnya. Ia akan memulai hidup barunya dnegan mengabdi. Menjadi seorang yang berwajah cerah, gemar beribadah dan murah senyum.. juga murah hati untuk berbagi pengalaman..

Karena itulah... dua bekal yang Naruto percaya dapat menuntunnya ke pengharibaan Allah dengan hormat—dua bekal itu. Kukuh menjaga keyakinan dan berani melakukan apa yang selama ini ia takuti. Itulah dua bekal yang selama ini ia yakini..

Bukan..

Bukan garis keturunan wali yang dia miliki, bukan kecerdasan yang ia genggam, bukan prestasi.. tapi keyakinan dan keberanian.. yang Naruto wujudkan dnegan tindakan nyata.

Itu adalah bekalnya..

Haha.. ini adalah kisah nyata. Kau mau mencoba tips Naruto untuk menjadi sukses? Cobalah.. kau boleh menamparku jika Allah dan Naruto salah.. oh? Tidak mau mencoba tipsnya ya? –wah berarti kau perlu bercermin.. mungkin saja ada mahluq halus yang memelukmu, bergelayut denganmu, membisikimu, berada dalam tubuhmu, mengikuti langkahmu, dan mengelilingimu seperti yang pernah Naruto rasakan.

Haha.. dari sini aku merasakan kau mulai merinding dan takut lho~ apa kau kira tidak ada mahluq-mahluq halus disekitarmu ketika kau duduk bercanda dengan temanmu? Ya Allah.. jika itu yang kau rasakan selama ini berarti mulai sekarang kau harus mulai bercermin dan lebih waspada~ kenapa selama ini kau lengah?

Ah.. apa kau kira kisah ini kisah bodoh? Tidak! Ini kisah nyata dan pemiliknya kini memiliki masih sering nenagis jika ia mengingat betapa besar dosa yang pernah ia lakukan. Hanya saja aku meggunakan tokoh Naruto disini agar diterima sebagai Fanfic.. percayalah, jika kau tidak merasakan apapun dari kisah ini. Berarti ada yang salah dengan dirimu..

Kau perlu koreksi diri sekali.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. tujuh.. delapan.. sembilan.. sepuluh.. sebelas.. kali adalah yang baik! Cobalah.. siapa tahu ada yang salah denganmu.

Kau harus percaya padaku..

**Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy POV) end**

**EnD**

**Omake**

'Naruto' ingin mengatakan sesuatu:

**Naruto POV**

_Assalamualaikum.._

Ini aku, 'Naruto' asli. Ini benar-benar kisah kenyataanku ditulis Zujat Lutfy disini. –Kata-kataku ini sudah diatur susunan kalimatnya agar lebih lugas oleh Zujat Lutfy, ini yang mengetik dia- Nama asliku tak perlu kuberitahu. Disini aku diperankan dengan tokoh laki-laki dari kartun Anime Naruto padahal aku aslinya perempuan. Aku tidak bohong. Usiaku masih 15 tahun sekarang.

Percayalah padaku, kalian yang membaca kisah hidupku. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Silahkan pacaran.. tapi jangan sampai sepertiku. Aku tidak pernah pacaran karena kisahku terlalu kelam. Aku sampai takut pacaran karena aku pernah mengalami masa buruk dengan akibat mansturbasi, dan semua akibat yang telah kudapat dari perbuatanku di atas. Jangan pernah mansturbasi buat yang belum pernah.. jangan. Kalian bisa tersiksa sepertiku.

Jujur saja aku orang yang individual, Jika diantara kalian ada yang begini, percayalah itu tidak baik, seindividual apapun kalian—tetaplah punya teman bicara. Kalau aku sudah terlanjur kesurupan. Ya sudah.. aku jadi sering bicara sendiri dengan jiwa-jiwa di dalam tubuhku. Tapi kalian jangan takut. Allah selalu bersama kalian. Selama kalian tidak berhenti sama keadaan. Tidak putus asa dengan situasi. Itu Cuma nasip! Percaya padaku.. aku sudah pernah mengalami rasa sakitnya putus asa, merasa rendah saat berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang berjiwa bersih, aku sudah merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa saat aku mengaku pada temanku mengenai maslaah sebesar ini kepada mereka—mereka memaafkan kesalahanku soal mencaci itu, tapi idul fitri tahu ini aku baru akan meminta maaf kepada guruku dan menjalankan semua rencana besarku diatas.

Jadi tolong dukung aku. Aku ingin mengejar Allah.. walaupun didalam sebuah kitab salaf dengan judul kalau tidak salah _tuhfatuttammah.. _aku pernah mengaji kitab itu di pondok. Di dalam kitab itu diterangkan orang yang pernah mansturbasi tidak akan berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Allah.

Di hadist nabi _Orang yang paling baik adalah orang yang bermanfaat bagi orang lain..—_aku Cuma ingin jadi orang yangs seperti itu. Hehe..

Akan ada yang menghalangi kedua matanya di akhirat nanti. Aku pernah frustasi karena itu. Tapi sekarang aku percaya.. karena di dalam hadis diterangkan _orang taubat itu bersih sebersih bayi yang baru lahir di dunia jika taubatnya diterima—_aku percaya itu. Aku percaya suatu saat Allah masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat-Nya. Buat kalian yang sudah terlanjur melakukan mansturbasi.. berhentilah mulai sekarang dan bersujudlah. Mohon ampun pada Allah dan pandanglah Dia. Insya Allah nanti kamu dapat ampuanan..

Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang punya banyak dosa. Juga pernah merasakan rasa sakitnya jadi seorang pendosa. Aku harap tidak ada dari kalian yang sepertiku. Tapi jika ada, aku mohon ikutlah denganku. Kita sama-sama belajar menuju kebenaran. Ya?

Terima kasih..

_Wassalamuaalaikum.._

**END**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **

**Bila kalian percaya kisah ini, Zaujat Lutfy izinkan kalian **_**share.**_


End file.
